


Secrets Worth Keeping

by eerian_sadow



Series: seasons of kink [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unusual Pairings, community: seasons of kink, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mechs don't like to advertise their relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracks and Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of fics just a shade too long to be drabbles, written for the Summer 2016 round of Season of Kink on Dreamwidth.

When the blue and white mech put a hand over his mouth to quiet his gasps, he didn’t protest. Instead, Tracks pulled Mirage's thumb into his mouth as the noble slid his spike into his valve. He bit down just enough to keep from crying out at the bliss of being stretched wide. A moment later, Mirage sighed softly. 

“Primus, I knew you were the right choice. So quiet to keep the staff from gossiping.”

Tracks nodded without releasing the other mech's thumb. He enjoyed these trysts with the noble, but his reputation would suffer equally, if they were ever found out.


	2. Jazz and Springer

“Jazz, you have to go.” Springer kissed the black and white mech quickly, an action that turned heated a klik later as Jazz tried to take control of the kiss. The Wrecker made an unhappy noise and pulled back, frowning at the smaller mech. “We have a mission briefing in five.”

“Plenty of time for me to slide under the desk before they see me.” The saboteur’s smirk was suggestive, and Springer found himself wishing he didn't have this mission coming up.

“No, Jazz.”

“Aw, why not? Not like it'd be the first time.” The visored mech’s expression shifted into amusement. “Or are you afraid you’ll blow my cover while I've got your spike in my mouth?”

“Dammit, jazz, Kup is old, not stupid. I'd really rather not explain to him that I'm fragging the head of Special Operations right before we have to go out to knock on Shockwave’s front door.”

“So you _are_ afraid of blowing my cover.” Jazz leaned forward just enough to kiss the green mech again before sliding off the desk and standing in front of him. “Challenge accepted.”

“Dammit, Jazz!”


	3. Vortex and Skywarp

“You ready?”

Skywarp nodded shakily at Vortex’s question.

“Are you sure? Cause you don't act ready.” The Combaticon knelt down in front of the Seeker’s exposed array and reached out to drag a finger through the lubricant he had spread carefully around Skywarp’s valve. 

“Please, Tex, please! Let me overload before I have to go out there!”

Vortex shifted his attention from the begging mech’s valve to the spike he had trapped in the chastity lock when they started their… whatever this relationship was. He flicked the barely exposed tip, and Skywarp howled with pain and dismay. “You get nothing if you don't play by the rules, Skywarp. You know that.”

“I'm sorry, sir, I'll do better.” The black and purple mech’s optics flickered off. “Please, may I overload before you send me back to my post, sir?”

“No.” Vortex flicked the spike tip again before pulling a small vibrating stimulator out of his subspace. “After I put this in your valve, you will go back on duty and you will tell no one what I called you in for. When it activates, you may not indicate that anything is out of the ordinary. If you manage to make it through the rest of your shift without giving our game away, I'll overload you so many times your fuel tanks will run dry and your processor will shut down.”

Skywarp whined softly. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Good Seeker.” The rotary mech slid the stimulator into Skywarp’s valve slowly, making sure to tease a few sensors as he settled it where he wanted it. “Now, close up and get back to work.”

“Yes, sir.” Skywarp’s modesty panels slid slowly back into place and the Seeker climbed carefully to his feet. “May I have a kiss, sir?”

“Not now, Skywarp. We've already been in here too long.” Vortex stood and stretched his arms over his head. “Wouldn't want the others getting suspicious.”

The Seeker’s wings drooped. “Yes sir.”

“I promise to kiss you when we’re off shift. Now get going.”

Skywarp nodded and turned toward the door. He took two careful steps, clearly testing the feel of the toy in his valve, the reached for the control panel. Dirge gave them an irritated look as the door slid open.

Vortex laughed softly, the sort of thing that would just add to his reputation and pushed his way around Skywarp to get out of the meeting room. The Seeker followed a moment later, but stopped at the security monitor as Vortex stepped into the lift.

“Ta ta, Warpy! Remember what I told you!”

“Yeah, I'll remember. And you can shove it up your waste removal port.” Skywarp glared at him, hot enough to dissolve plating and the Combaticon laughed again.

He was already impressed with how well Skywarp was playing this game.


	4. Rodimus Prime and Cyclonus

“Cyclonus.”

The purple mech turned quickly, relief spreading over his features as he took in the Autobot stepping into the cave. “My Lo-- Rodimus. This is late, even for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” The Prime stepped closer to his lover and took Cyclonus’ hands, rubbing his thumbs over the flier’s knuckles. “I had to shake Jazz after I left. I think Magnus is starting to get suspicious.”

“Then we must stop meeting, at least for a time.” Cyclonus frowned. 

“But I don’t want to.” Rodimus knew his voice was pitched just shy of whining, but it wasn’t fair that Ultra Magnus didn’t even trust him to go off on his own now that he was Prime.

“In all things, my Lord Prime, your safety comes first. Even when it is your own people who are the danger.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now,” the Autobot declared abruptly. “Especially when Jazz wasted so much of our time.”

“We must talk about it sometime, my lord,” Cyclonus protested. He didn’t stop Rodimus when the Prime leaned in to kiss him.


	5. Megatron and Astrotrain

Megatron dug his fingers into the berth padding, tearing holes in the soft material as Astrotrain thrust into his valve. The triple changer wanted to be irritated--padding rated for his amount of mass was hard to find--but the warlord clenched his valve and the pleasure shooting through his spike chased the feeling away.

“Move, frag it!” Megatron demanded and tried to buck his hips to gain more sensation.

Astrotrain stopped him by laying across the silver mech’s back and using his greater mass to hold his commander in place. “Settle down. We don't want my neighbors hearing you, do we?”

The warlord growled into the padding and tried to thrust himself on the purple mech’s spike again. 

Astrotrain chuckled softly. “As you command, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron’s hand clenched in the padding again as the triple changer pulled his hips back and whined as the larger mech thrust back in. He continued his shallow thrusts at a slow pace that would irritate the silver mech soon, but that also made the warlord’s valve squeeze his spike exquisitely. 

Given an infinite amount of time and Megatron's patience, Astrotrain was sure he could overload just from this.

The warlord was finding a rhythm and thrusting back against him when someone knocked on Astrotrain’s door. 

Megatron buried his face in the berth padding and snarled, muffling a string of curses that would have stripped paint otherwise. 

Astrotrain stopped thrusting and turned his face toward the door. “What?!”

“Sorry, I know you said you wanted to stay in your room tonight.” Brawl’s voice, and Megatron clenched around him at the sound of it. Well, the purple mech had always thought part of what appealed to Megatron about this arrangement was the threat of his friends catching them in the act. “But, um, Blitzwing says he found an old vid show you liked to watch. I thought you might change your mind.”

The longer the Combaticon talked, the tighter the warlord’s valve clenched. Astrotrain fought to keep his voice steady as he replied. “I appreciate the invitation, but I really just want some alone time. You live with Blast Off, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, okay.” Brawl didn't sound too disappointed. “Maybe tomorrow, if you feel better.”

The triple changer made a note to share some of his high grade stash with the clueless tank later. “Yeah, maybe. Good night, Brawl.”

“G’night.”

Astrotrain looked back down at Megatron when he was sure the Combaticon was gone. The silver mech had torn furrows in the padding as he tried to control himself. 

“You seemed to like having Brawl outside my door.” He drew back, and thrust into the noticeably slicker valve with a bit more force. “Maybe I should call him back and have a real conversation while I frag you through the berth.”

Megatron groaned softly and shuddered into overload.


End file.
